


A Queen and Her Lover

by maitimiel



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternatively Titled: Happy Lesbians Napping, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maitimiel/pseuds/maitimiel





	A Queen and Her Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



I hope you like it! <3


End file.
